


It's going to be all right

by whereismywarden (PearOh)



Series: Non-canon DA stories [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Men Crying, Nightmares, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearOh/pseuds/whereismywarden
Summary: (Tumblr prompt) Violette comforts Samson after he awakens from a nightmare.





	It's going to be all right

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for anonymous: Comforting kisses for Inquisitor/Samson.

He feels as if he might die. He feels the pain clawing at him, tearing him open like a wolf taking down its prey. He feels cold and lost and alone. He doesn't want to be alone. He doesn't want to die like this. But maybe he deserves it, he thinks until reality comes crashing down on him and he jolts up, breathless and shaking, but safe in his bed.

The figure next to him stirs, a quiet moan passing her lips. She slowly opens her tired eyes to him. They shine in the dark like a pair of miniature moons and his heart skips a beat. He isn't sure he is ever going to get used to that.

“You all right?” Violette yawns.

Samson gets up with a groan, reaching the washbasin in a few quick strides to splash his face with fresh water. He takes a deep breath, then another, and looks at himself in the mirror. Nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, he looks more healthy than he's ever been, if perhaps a little tired.

“Nightmare?” she asks, worried.

“Yeah,” he sighs.

“It's been a while, I thought it was over.”

“It will never be over.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

The thought of having to relive it makes him shudder. “No.”

“Do you want to be alone?”

He considers it for a few seconds. “No.”

The sheets ruffle behind him. He watches her approach him in the mirror, her footsteps almost completely silent on the cold stone. She takes him into her arms, pressing her chest against his back.  _ Maker…  _ He leans into her touch. He lets the warmth pass from her naked flesh to his. He can feel the soft beating of her heart, a slow, steady rhythm that reminds him of the summer rain, comforting, soothing. But she then plants a soft kiss between his shoulder blades and it breaks him. That one simple gesture sends shivers down his spine, his body starts shaking and tears start running down his cheeks.

Slowly, almost painfully, Samson untangles himself from her. He turns around to face her, this strong and beautiful woman. This icy woman who stomps through life like an angry bronto, but takes her barriers down for him in the dead of the night.

“I'm here for you, Samson,” she tells him before rising on her toes to kiss him.

It's a soft kiss, unlike the ones they've shared so far (all of which have usually had only one purpose: lead to sex). There's no expectation, no hidden meaning behind that kiss. It's gentle and warm. And it feels so…  _ normal. _ These tender gestures don't come naturally for her, or for him, Maker knows he's aware of that. She's making a conscious effort to be kinder. For him.

“Maker, I don't deserve you,” he breathes, eyes closed, his forehead resting against hers.

“Nobody deserves me.”

She kisses him again. On the cheeks, this time. She wipes the tears away with her warm lips. He's certain this is how she would have comforted her daughter when she was the one having bad dreams, had she ever had the chance to raise her. He finds the thought of it unnerving but her touch feels reassuring.

His knees give way and he sinks slowly to the ground, unable to even hold onto her much longer. Violette slides down with him, keeping him firmly locked into her arms. Her grip is tight, almost burning, as she snuggles him. Samson buries his face in the crook of her neck.

“It's going to be all right,” she whispers into his ear between another series of comforting kisses. “It's going to be all right.”


End file.
